Sυgαя&Sριςє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Con un acuerdo tan prolijo establecido entre ambos, nadie pensó que eso complicaría la vida su vida y las de los demás en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos::...::AU/Humanizado::..
1. Sugar

**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2** me **pertenecen; la canción a la que hace alusión el título y las frases son de Icon for Hire y... la portada tampoco es mía. Todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **De todos los documentos que tenía abiertos hace días... el único que termino es el que empecé apenas me levanté, nuevamente, por un impulso... impulsado por dos personitas ¬w¬: RG1998 & Sammie; la primera por arrinconarme a esta situación y la segunda por hacerme imaginar cómo sería Doc de no haber tenido ese accidente, y gustó bastante 7v7(8).**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Totalmente AU; slash a montones según transcurra la historia; OoC e intento de drama mediocre y 'maduro' entrelazado a un cuadrado amoroso de dudosa naturaleza BD (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **S** **ugar &** **S** **pice.**

* * *

 **#01:**  
 **Sugar.**

* * *

 _«_ _Sugar and spice and everyhing nice,  
_ _I poured down the drain of my life last night._ _»_

* * *

 **L** o menos que estaba era nervioso, o eso quería creer. Ya había pasado por algo así hace meses atrás y, aún así, no estaba muy seguro de qué podía esperar al entrar al salón con su mejor traje de etiqueta puesto. La única variación que tenía lo que estaba viviendo y lo que ya había vivido era que, en ese entonces, ya se había puesto de acuerdo con «su interesado» (por decirle de algún modo) antes; habían hablado por teléfono tras pasarse fotos y, finalmente, habían asistido a la fiesta para conocerse en persona.

«Y ahora sólo tengo un simple nombre —pensó con cierto fastidio a pesar de sonreírle encantadoramente a quienes le miraban al pasar—. ¿Cómo se supone que encuentre a un tal Hudson Hornet entre tanta gente?»

Fue entonces que se iluminó, su radiante sonrisa lo exteriorizó.

 _¿Cómo es que no lo había recordado antes?_ Quien había arreglado que se conocieran le había dado, además, el número de la mesa en la que estaría aquel hombre; así es como se encontrarían porque, de lo contrario, estaría a completa merced de cualquiera de los solteros —y no tan solteros— presentes.

Dándole un rápido vistazo al número que figuraba en uno de los últimos mensajes que había recibido de la página de citas en las que se volvió a inscribir, alzó la vista nuevamente para ubicar la mesa entre tantas cabezas teñidas y/o adornadas. No fue hasta el quinto intento que consiguió hallarla, aunque por la lejanía no lograba distinguir del todo al hombre que esperaba en ella.

—Eres Lightning McQueen, no puedes arruinarlo —se dio ánimo al destensar los hombros y, sonriendo de forma altiva, se dirigió hacia la mesa elegida.

Con cada paso que daba lograba apreciar mejor a su supuesta «cita», _y debía admitir que no estaba del todo mal_ : cabello oscuro que _casi_ lucía azulado gracias a la excesiva cantidad de luces, atractivos ojos claros que miraban con desinterés a la acaramelada pareja que tenía al lado, estando escondidos tras rectangulares cristales de armazón plateado que, de forma elegante, combinaban con su atuendo, de una marca que no logró distinguir bien por no entrecerrar los ojos para ver mejor. «Sólo hay una oportunidad para causar una buena impresión», _¿no era así?_

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que tomó asiento que logró notar un detalle particular en aquel sujeto.

—Eres Hudson Hornet, ¿cierto? —preguntó apenas se puso cómodo, recostando parte de su rostro en la mano tras apoyar, casi de inmediato, el codo sobre la mesa. Ante cualquier cosa, lo mejor era asegurarse de ello primero.

—Al igual que tú debes ser Lightning McQueen —contestó el hombre sin mostrar mayor curiosidad en él. Sólo le examinó vagamente con la mirada antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro—. ¿No te dijeron tus padres que es de mala educación llegar tarde a una cita, niño?

Aunque el comentario final le tomó por sorpresa, con rapidez el menor disimuló el hecho cuando amplió su sonrisa sólo de un lado.

—No, y no te ofendas, pero tampoco nadie me dijo que hoy me encontraría con un abuelito —comentó de manera burlona al señalarlo con ambas manos para dejar en claro su punto—. ¿Al menos sí puedes mantenerte solo?

—Creí que los mocosos como tú preferían hacer otro tipo de cosas en vez de salir con "abuelitos" como yo —devolvió con el mismo tono soberbio al mantenerle la mirada, cosa que logró intimidar a Lightning por unos momentos.

—Mi última relación por aquí fue mal, así que pensé en darle otra oportunidad al sitio —se excusó, haciendo gala de su habilidad— aunque, al parecer, creo que sí debí quedarme con la mala idea del lugar. Se nota que no saben emparejar adecuadamente a gente que quiere gastar dinero por tener a alguien a su lado con "esa persona" que quiere que le compren cosas caras.

—Estás hablando demasiado para no ser más que un muchacho malcriado.

— ¿Para no ser más que un muchacho malcriado? —repitió con consternación, aunque Hudson ni se inmutó—. Estás hablando con nadie menos que Lightning McQueen, el primer novato que ganará la Piston Cup de este año —replicó al ponerse de pie y señalarse con el pulgar.

—Que gran honor.

Ignorándole, el de lentes llevó el vaso que whiskey —que había estado tomando durante la espera— a sus labios al mismo tiempo que apartó la mirada. Si el chico quería hacer el ridículo, por él estaba bien. No pensaba involucrarse.

Notando de pronto todas las miradas sobre él luego de que su cita no dijese más, Lightning no tuvo más opción que volver a tomar asiento. Sólo farfullaba mientras esperaba que su rostro volviese a la temperatura normal tras ese desaire.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, los segundos se transformaron en minutos que sólo eran complementados tanto por la música de fondo como por las risas o las conversaciones de los demás presentes. Aunque a Hudson no parecía importarle, el rubio estaba más que incómodo con la situación.

— ¿Ya… habías hecho esto antes? —inquirió de pronto, tratando de verse casual al darle un sorbo a su bebida. Lo malo fue que al hacerlo tan rápido la tos por el ardor no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Tener citas? —burló después de alzar una ceja. De haber sido más inmaduro, posiblemente se habría divertido a costa de la imprudencia del otro.

—En verdad iba a preguntarte por "contratar Sugar Babies" pero… lo tuyo suena mejor, si me entiendes —respondió como pudo, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa entre incesables carraspeos.

Después de rodar los ojos, el hombre fingió pensar la respuesta por unos momentos sólo para incomodar más a Lightning.

—Siéntete orgulloso, novato. Eres el primero en mi lista —concedió con media sonrisa cuando al menor parecieron brillarle los ojos por un momento. Estuvo a punto de agregar «y el último» pero se contuvo.

—Eso sólo comprueba lo especial que soy y…

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, corredorcito? —interrumpió sagazmente. Alguien tan ocupado y directo como él no desperdiciaría tanto de su tiempo para escuchar el discurso de un niñato con aires de grandeza—. ¿Tienes mucho kilometraje por estos lugares?

Aunque trató de reír por disimular, se notó lo forzado que fue el gesto cuando Lightning volvió a beber, ésta vez con moderación.

—No tanto —dijo antes de poder arrepentirse—. Estuve curioseando en la web hasta que conocí a Harv meses atrás, luego me alejé y… aquí me tienes, corriendo en la pista una vez más —agregó a alzar la vista, dejando ver una mezcla de orgullo y de alivio en su semblante.

—Algo me dice que te sientes mejor sin él —no pudo evitar mencionar tras cruzar los brazos.

—Sólo… un poco —admitió al alzar hombros con bastante simpleza—. El sujeto podría ser un controlador, pero era quien se encargaba de todos los gastos de mis carreras, y una estrella como yo sólo merece lo mejor.

—Y por eso es que estás buscando a alguien que se encargue de cubrirte…

—Exacto. —El rubio terminó por asentir con firmeza—. No busco más que eso, aunque tampoco me quejaré si las cosas cambian por el camino —bromeó al guiñarle el ojo de forma traviesa, aunque sólo provocó que Hudson negara de forma pesada con la cabeza.

—Niño, si crees que resolveremos las cosas sólo por esa actitud tuya, estás muy equivocado.

— ¡Pero…!

—Pongámonos de acuerdo con el arreglo de una vez para que te pongas a practicar tus vueltas lo antes posible —terminó de decir al levantase de la mesa, dejando aún más perplejo al otro—, ¿o es que ya cambiaste de opinión?

Lo único a lo que pudo atinar Lightning fue a negar reiteradamente con la cabeza antes de que una estúpida sonrisa se instalara en su rostro por el resto de la velada. _¿Quién diría que tener una cara bonita junto a una inigualable personalidad le ayudaría tanto en la vida?_

Ni siquiera las quejas de Hudson, cuando se aferró a su brazo, le importaron en ese momento. Como su nuevo Sugar Daddy, tendría que acostumbrarse a esas espontáneas muestras de afecto sin importar la hora o el lugar.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que alguien llegó hasta aquí!**_ **Por más 'rara' que sea la situación, me divertí haciéndola BD y _¿qué más puedo decir~?_ Este será el inicio de muchas de las situaciones que tengo —y tendré planeadas— para este par x3... en las que espero que el 'drama' no sea tan dramático (?) aunque vaya a ser _bien compensado_ en algunos capítulos 7v7 (?).**

 **Sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	2. Whistle for the Choir

**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2** me **pertenecen; la canción a la que hace alusión el título es de Icon for Hire y la del capítulo creo que ya se sabe casi tan bien como que la portada tampoco es mía. Todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Tuve que resistir como dos o tres días para no escribir esto y, al menos, todo está viento en popa hasta ahora ovo/ (?).**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Totalmente AU; slash a montones según transcurra la historia; OoC e intento de drama mediocre y 'maduro' entrelazado a un cuadrado amoroso de dudosa naturaleza BD (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **S** **ugar &** **S** **pice.**

* * *

 **#02:**  
 **Whistle for the Choir.**

* * *

 __ _«_ _So if you're loneley, why'd you say you're not lonely?_ _»_

* * *

 **L** as sábanas de una cama nunca le parecieron ni tan cómodas ni tan atrayentes, ni siquiera cuando lograba persuadir a Harv para que pagase la mejor suite del mejor hotel que estuviera a la disposición, dependiendo del país en el que se encontraran. Claro, quizá la serenidad que también lo invadía podía ser, en parte, por despertar solo en tales condiciones, y completamente descansado —a pesar de no haberse cansado _por nada_ la noche anterior—. Sin duda, su día empezaba como debían comenzar todos: siendo dignos de alguien de su calibre.

Satisfecho ante aquellos pensamientos rondando su cabeza y haciéndole sonreír por más somnoliento que estuviera en esos momentos, siguió regocijándose dentro de aquella suavidad, con ambos brazos extendidos sobre el suave colchón mientras su vista seguía en el techo de la blanca habitación. Parte de la delgada tela recubría y enredaba su cuerpo, pero eso le importaba tan poco como el hecho de que el sol, que se colaba por la ventana, bañara la mitad superior de su rostro.

Prácticamente, luego de acordar algunas cosas por escrito —a las cuales apenas les prestó atención por culpa de lo emocionado que estaba porque el sujeto fuese tan permisivo—, había bebido un poco con su nuevo _Daddy_ y, a pesar de todas las perversiones que consideró que podía tener un hombre tan adinerado, mayor y tan serio como aparentaba ser Hudson Hornet _sólo en el exterior_ , le sorprendió cuando el mismo le preguntó en qué cuarto prefería pasar la noche _solo_. Nunca pensó que su actitud fuese genuinamente sensata y nada lasciva.

Sí, había estado en mansiones antes pero, por experiencia propia sabía que la primera noche en una relación consolidada de esa forma no era, precisamente, _calmada_ (por decirlo de algún modo que no le trajese malos recuerdos que atentasen contra su ánimo).

«Sea cual sea la que elijas, evita molestarme con alguna cosa durante la madrugada», le había advertido Hudson, además. Y como toda buena indicación basada en psicología inversa, el primer gran impulso de Lightning había sido buscarle con la excusa de tener la garganta seca aunque, entre todas las habitaciones _exactamente iguales,_ tuvo que conformarse con retirarse antes de perder la batalla, decidiendo quedarse quieto y relajándose hasta que alguien le llevase el desayuno a la cama. Todo habría quedado de ese modo si su mente no le hubiera recordado algo, tan fugaz como una centella: que podía olvidar el inicio de su nueva vida llena de brillos y lujos si se mantenía si no hacía nada por asegurárselos; la idea le enceguecía lo suficiente como para retomar el impulso de ir por Hudson.

—Y lo primero que haga cuando lo vea… será pedirle un par de gafas Dior, si es que no encuentro algunas más caras por el camino —meditó en voz alta tras sentarse, siempre tapando la molesta luz con una de sus manos—. Lo segundo será una habitación con persianas eléctricas.

Con eso dicho, tomó asiento después de apartar las innecesarias frazadas con las que también se había recubierto en la noche, apelando que el aire acondicionado podría estar fuerte y quizá se resfriaría por eso.

Toda su rutina matutina podía esperar hasta que él terminase de poner en orden sus prioridades… que no eran más que las cosas que quería comprarse antes o después de un presumible auto acorde a su flamante personalidad.

* * *

 **M** ás radiante que lo que demostró que podía ser la noche pasada, presumiendo a Hudson ante cualquiera que podía —cuando, usualmente, era el mayor quien lcía al menor—, Lightning bajó apresuradamente las escaleras que creía que debían dar a la planta baja del lugar (sí, porque aún sus neuronas no estaban del todo despiertas sin el obligado café después de su ducha matutina). Para su suerte, una de las pocas criadas que vio fue la que le avisó que iba por buen camino para encontrarse con el Señor Hornet, así que el muchacho no desaprovechó el tiempo e, interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiese decir algo más, trotó hasta alcanzar a ver la amplia y elegante sala de estar.

Desacelerando conforme se acercó, tanto por inercia como para no mostrarse tan emocionado con su alrededor, escuchó una tonada con silbidos mientras, asomándose detrás de una de las paredes más cercanas, vislumbró a otro hombre que creía reconocer de algún lado, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde. Quizá fuese porque lo había visto en la noche pasada, pero ni siquiera podía asegurar eso gracias al alcohol que terminó ingiriendo en la fiesta por tratar de lucirse de más.

Mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados y atentos a aquel hombre de bigote que acompañaba _a su_ Sugar Daddy a la vez que sus manos seguían aferrándose a la pared, haciendo más evidente el recelo —o sus celos— en el acto, fuese consciente de ello… o no.

—Entonces, Doc… ¿Adoptaste a ese niño? —cuestionó aquel «intruso» de cabello gris con cierta preocupación, sentado aún al lado de Hudson, al cual sólo alcanzaba a verle la nuca por culpa del lugar donde se encontraba.

—Técnicamente, fue más que una "adopción", Sheriff —corrigió Hudson antes de parecer sorber algo de café, cosa que no le sorprendió para nada a Lightning. Después de todo, tal vez algo de cafeína lograra despertar la verdadera personalidad del solitario hombre millonario… _¡aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él debía de estar bebiendo a su lado!_

— ¿Pero el niño no tiene la edad suficiente como para ser tu nieto?

Y ante aquella pregunta que le molestó tanto como un pinchazo en la sien, Lightning sintió la necesidad de hacerse presente sólo al marcar el paso que lo apartaba de aquella conversación para-nada-ajena.

—El punto es que no lo soy, "Sheriff" —indicó al instante el rubio, cruzándose de brazos después de haberse señalado con el mismo desbordante orgullo con el que había hablado—, y eso quedó bastante claro desde anoche, ¿no es así, Hudson?

— ¿Siquiera conoces con quién tratas, muchacho? —volvió a preguntar el de cabello gris, ésta vez con su tono tornándose más autoritario, pero no fue precisamente por ello que desató la curiosidad del menor presente en la discusión.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, el rubio se acercó a paso calmado hacia Hudson, que seguía tan impasible como había demostrado ser en la velada anterior, incluso cuando ellos dos se encontrasen hablando sobre él en ese preciso momento.

— ¿No es algún tipo de… empresario? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, examinando con cuidado cada rasgo del de gafas—. También podría haber sido un ladrón en la época de piedra —comentó con picardía cuando sus ojos conectaron con los azules de él, buscando algún tipo de reacción por su parte.

— ¡Ten más respeto a…!

—Espera… No me vas a decir que éste dulce ancianito es uno de los pioneros de playboy, ¿cierto? —Interrumpió con la misma actitud de antes, aunque con el pequeño detalle extra de que se encontraba abrazándolo empalagosamente para mayor molestia de Sheriff—. Si me gustaran en algo las chicas, podría tenerle algo de respeto a este gran y morboso héroe.

Un resoplo fue lo que ganó antes de que el mismo Sheriff se pusiese de pie.

—No se puede razonar contigo —gruñó y, dedicándole una mirada compasiva a Hudson, decidió volver a hablar, aunque su tono fue bastante más cordial que el que había usado sólo con Lightning—. No sé qué le ves, Doc… pero espero que alguno de los dos cambie de parecer pronto.

Con cierta resignación, Hudson suspiró de forma cansina conforme el aspirante a corredor seguía al otro hombre con la mirada, manteniendo la victoriosa sonrisa en todo momento, como si aún no se hubiese dado cuenta de que él había sido, ni más ni menos, algo demasiado parecido al tercero en discordia de una relación.

—De ahora en adelante, tendrás que llevarte bien con él —le advirtió al verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —De un momento a otro, su mueca había pasado a una inocentemente confundida—. ¿Estás casado con ese sujeto o algo por el estilo?

—Somos dos veteranos que se conocen hace mucho tiempo —aclaró de forma calmada por más de que Lightning le dedicaba una mirada escéptica tras enarcar una ceja— mientras que tú recién apareciste ayer.

Sintiéndose ofendido por la honestidad de sus palabras (aunque no dijese nada del otro mundo), el muchacho se despegó de él, fingiendo bastante mal que aquello no le había importado en absoluto.

—Comprendo a la perfección, Hudson.

—Doc —corrigió al rodar los ojos antes de tomar el periódico que tenía a su lado. Ni se molestó en mirarlo más; estaba seguro de que, de darle confianza, el muchacho sólo se pondría más dramático o cargoso de lo que había demostrado que podía ser—. Hudson Hornet es exclusivo para formalidades.

—Pero es muy largo… ¿Puede ser Hud, al menos?

—No me hagas repetir lo que acabo de decir, niño.

Rebufando ante el «niño», Lightning apartó la vista después de alejarse unos pasos del sofá para irse por el pasillo que creía que era por el que había llegado. Por más de que su intención inicial era regresar a su habitación antes de exigirle el número de su tarjeta de crédito para hacer algunas compras en línea —antes de decidir salir a vanagloriarse al exterior—, la puerta entreabierta de una habitación llena de diplomas y anuncios colgados en las paredes le llamó más la atención. Podría ser algo presumido, _pero era su tipo_.

— ¿El Fabuloso Hudson Hornet? —se preguntó al comienzo, empezando a impresionarse sólo al ver el exceso de copas que se agrupaban en una vitrina especialmente dedicada a ese homenaje.

Orgullosamente, el hombre detrás de todo eso se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, mirando con cierta curiosidad como el novato seguía asombrándose de cada _mísero_ logro presumido ahí.

—Te dije que eso era exclusivo para formalidades —comentó y, aunque no fue burlón, Lightning lo percibió así cuando lo vio por encima del hombro, aún estando frente al viejo diario que rezaba como El Fabuloso Hudson Hornet había sobrevivido, casi de milagro, luego de perder el control tras pasar la meta y terminar volcando violentamente su vehículo.

— ¿Por qué tú no…?

—Si te interesa, unos promotores me habían llamado para ser uno de los jueces de los nuevos talentos de la temporada —interrumpió al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, provocando que toda la atención siguiese puesta en su persona—, y el evento se celebrará hoy, por la noche.

— ¿Por la noche? —Repitió con entusiasmo el rubio, con sus ojos brillando aún más que las relucientes copas de la Piston Cup que tenía al lado—. ¡Eso quiere decir que todavía tengo tiempo de comprarme algo de ropa para impresionarlos aún más!

Aunque tratara de reprimirlo, al verlo tan animado, _Doc_ no podía evitar sonreír de lado.

—Creo recordar que seré yo quien pague por tus cosas, novato.

—Entonces… ¿Qué quieres algo a cambio? ¿O ya tienes en mente algo para que pueda "pagarme" algo de ropa a mi nivel? —se arriesgó a preguntar luego de que sus revoluciones fuesen bajando lentamente.

Sólo con acercarse para limitarse a despeinarlo, toda la tensión del menor pasó a no ser más que unas cuantas quejas que no podían ser tomadas en serio por tratarse únicamente de su «cuidado y estiloso» cabello.

—Limita tus muestras de afecto frente a Sheriff, ¿bien? Sólo te pido eso ahora.

Por más raro que le pareciese la condición, Lightning no tuvo inconveniente alguno a la hora de aceptar esa especie de intercambio. Aún así, aprovechó el momento para abrazarlo fugazmente mientras le decía —o, en realidad, le avisaba— algo como que lo esperaría listo en la puerta, porque _las compras con clase_ no se harían por sí solas… y aún no sabía de memoria el número con el que debía pagar.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Aprovechando que terminé el capítulo de forma express (el insomnio ayudó y todo eso), tenía pensado comentar algo como que tenía planeado que fuesen 20 capítulos de esto pero, como algo me revolvió el cabello y, lamentablemente, estoy sola y fuera del alcance de cualquier bicho x3... creo que omitiré todo ello hasta la próxima semana (o tres días, dependiendo de lo largo que decida que sean los capítulos y... mis ansias por el siguiente ¬v¬) si es que algo no me mata mientras duermo (?.)**

 **Sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**

 **PD: No, no me drogo ni nada por el estilo (?) y... cualquier incoherencia que se me haya pasado corregir, estará arreglada lo más pronto que pueda o.o7.**


	3. Grace Kelly

**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2** me **pertenecen; la canción a la que hace alusión el título es de Icon for Hire; la portada tampoco es mía y la canción del día es, por supuesto, de Mika. _Todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro_ ~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Gracias a la traicionera inspiración (que hizo que escribiera parte de esto en la madrugada, basando mi ánimo en la canción planeada, luego en otra hasta que, al despertar y seguir con ella, tuve que decidirme por ésta última de tarde, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba algo bloqueada porque la canción era más apropiada para otro capítulo Dx) este es el momento en el que puedo asegurar que... sep, se comienza a arruinar 'más' todo BDu, en caso de no estar aún demasiado arruinado (?).**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Totalmente AU; slash a montones según transcurra la historia; OoC e intento de drama mediocre y 'maduro' entrelazado a un cuadrado amoroso de dudosa naturaleza~ (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **S** **ugar &** **S** **pice.**

* * *

 **#03:**  
 **Grace Kelly.**

* * *

 _«_ _Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty? Do I like what you like?_ _»_

* * *

 **A** ún si estaba acostumbrado a vestir de rojo, entre tantos colores sobrios, se sentía totalmente desubicado. A Lightning no había tenido mejor idea que comprar, para destacar, el traje de etiqueta más caro que había visto que, para su gran fortuna, era tan carmín como la sangre que empezaba a acumularse en sus mejillas; _cosa de la calefacción del salón_ , quiso pensar para justificarse.

—Doc, me siento ridículo.

—No me necesitas a mí a tu lado para sentirte de esa forma.

Prácticamente ignorándolo por más de que el rubio iba aferrado a su brazo, como si temiese perderse en algún momento entre tantos rostros intimidantes, el mayor sólo siguió buscando algo por sobre las cabezas presentes. Todo era reflejado de forma fiel en sus gafas rectangulares; sin embargo, el rubio permanecía bastante caprichoso como para tratar de averiguar por sí mismo qué ocurría.

—Podrías ser más amable.

—Y tú podrías cooperar más, niño.

Bufó al instante y se alejó de él, olvidando por completo todo el drama inicial que acarreaba su vestimenta, totalmente contrarrestando a la de Doc; al ser de un tono azul un poco más profundo de lo que acostumbraba —junto con ligeros toques plateados, dignos de él—, le asentaba demasiado bien en varios aspectos que, de no tener el ego tan grande, habrían provocado que el aspirante a corredor profesional lo envidiase sin que siquiera lo notase.

—A mi defensa, no sé a quién estás buscando —dijo, tratando de disimular lo mejor que pudo lo molesto que estaba por la falta de atención—. Recuerda que sólo vine por los promotores y…

—Lo sé, lo sé —interrumpió con cansancio, apretándose el puente de la nariz antes de acomodar sus gafas—, pero aunque fuese así, hoy no todo trata sobre ti, ¿sabes?

—Como digas.

Sin tratar de tomarse en serio al Hornet, Lightning alzó hombros y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio la espalda, sonriendo descaradamente cuando volteó a verlo por encima del hombro. No obstante, sólo le bastó volver la vista al frente para que su mueca fuese remplazada por una de marcado hastío.

Evitando perder cualquier segundo, volvió al lado del mayor, decidiendo cambiar de lado para así poder usarlo a modo de «escudo humano».

— ¿Qué tienes ahora? —demandó saber, aunque la primera respuesta que obtuvo del rubio fue una mueca casi avergonzada cuando éste se agazapó un poco y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo mientras yo voy por unas bebidas? —preguntó, tan sencillo como vago, aún esquivándole la mirada.

—No hasta que me digas que te sucede, novato.

—Me dijiste que aquí sólo habrían novatos —gruñó, frunciendo los labios en un pequeño mohín antes de chasquear la lengua—, ¡y ahora tendré que aguantar los estúpidos comentarios de Chick Hicks durante el resto de la noche! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

— ¿Qué deberías aprender a relacionarte con la gente de tu medio?

Lightning bufó con ganas cuando su ceño se frunció. Aquel generoso corredor retirado no debía tener idea de quién era Chick.

— ¿Al menos lo conoces? —Resignado, al menos quería comprobar aquello.

—Es el sujeto que siempre queda en segundo, ya sea que compita contra Strip o que compita contra cualquier novato, ¿o me equivoco, corredorcito? —cuestionó certeramente al cruzarse de brazos. De haber querido disimular su sonrisa satisfecha al notar la sorpresa en los celestes ojos del menor, tampoco podría haberlo hecho.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Pensabas que no seguía al día con el mundo de las carreras, muchacho?

—Y sobre ese tal "Strip"…

—Sí, me refiero a la misma persona que tú conoces por "The King" —contestó, marcando exageradamente las comillas en el aire, tal y como había hecho el otro, sólo que con expresión exasperada antes de terminar por rodar los ojos.

— ¿Fue alguna especie "de pupilo" para ti?

Fingiendo acomodar el cuello de su camisa, Doc carraspeó al asentir. Creyendo percibir algo diferente en su actitud, el de rojo sólo se dedicó a verlo de modo analítico por unos segundos. Sin embargo, en el exterior, nada parecía cambiar en el supuesto médico.

—Podría decirse que fue algo así —contestó, creyendo que si le dejaba saber una verdad a medias Lightning dejaría de creerse alguna especie de Sherlock Holmes—. Ahora, ¿podrías cambiar de actitud y volver a ser el engreído que conocí ayer?

— ¿A qué te…?

—Niño, estás haciendo el ridículo —le hizo notar y, si eso no había sido suficiente para que el menor corrigiese su postura, decidió añadir algo más—. Hay cámaras, ¿por qué no buscas una en la cual posar y me dejas buscar a Tex en paz?

Dándose cuenta de que a quien se refería no era nada menos que uno de los promotores de Dinoco, asintió reiteradamente al irse alejando sin darse la vuelta. Aunque molestarlo mientras buscaba aquel millonario le era bastante tentador, más lo era el ir promocionando su imagen en los medios de comunicación dentro de un evento tan importante y exclusivo como consideraba que era ese. Como buen consejo de un viejo corredor profesional, algo de razón debía de tener ahí, ¿no?

—Si te encargas de poner a Chick en su lugar, serás mi ídolo oficial —bromeó sin intención al pensar al respecto pero, apenas se dio la vuelta, el codazo que le dio sin querer a quien tenía a su lado le hizo perder la sonrisa confiada y relajada que le había dedicado a Doc antes de perderlo de vista—. Agh, idio…

— _Chi pensi che stai parlando?_ —interrumpió automáticamente el castaño que, vaga y pesadamente, limpiaba con molestia algo del Fernet que escurría por la mano que sostenía la copa, medio llena gracias al incidente.

Casi con la misma rapidez con la que había reconocido a Chick hace momentos, lo mismo pasó con aquel piloto de Fórmula que, hasta donde había visto, había vuelto a quedar primero en las calificaciones durante su última carrera en Hungría.

En vez de suspirar, forzó una sonrisa entre dientes antes de hablar. Sí, sabía que aunque el otro no jugara sucio, podía ser más agobiante que el del #86, así que no le dejaría atacar primero.

—Debiste ver por dónde caminabas —se defendió antes de sonreír, de lado y con aire bastante presumido, teniendo cuidado de no arrugar la tela al cruzar brazos—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sale este traje?

A diferencia de cómo se imaginó que sucedería —que no distaba demasiado de que el italiano tuviese una rabieta y desapareciese un momento para luego regresar rodeando a dos hermosas chicas por la cintura, como si quisiera jactarse de su atractivo y encanto—, éste sólo carcajeó de forma estruendosa, llegando a cohibirlo un poco cuando notó como todas las miradas cercanas se posaban únicamente en ellos dos.

—Así que tú debes ser McQueen —soltó de pronto, haciéndole olvidar al mencionado el rubor natural que le cubría, recobrando toda la atención en su persona—. _Buonasera._

Por más confundido y sorprendido que estuviera —porque supiese, al menos, su apellido—, asintió por inercia de todas formas.

— _Buona…?_

—Francesco ha escuchado mucho sobre ti —le cortó de nuevo, dándole un sorbo a lo que le quedaba de trago antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa cercana. Sabiendo que seguía manteniendo la atención del rubio puesta sobre sí, alzó hombros antes de seguir con el mismo tono altivo—, ¿y cómo no podría hacerlo? Ya todo el mundo sabe que entraste a las carreras _il modo più facile._

Si antes estaba intrigado por tal reconocimiento, ahora estaba, además, irritado —bastante de ello, de hecho—. Por más de que tratase con un aclamado campeón europeo, su orgullo no le dejaría mantener las cosas así.

—De ninguna manera entré de esa manera. Sólo necesitaba algo de apoyo, y Harv me lo dio en ese entonces. Todo lo demás me lo gané por mí mismo —trató de explicar con firmeza cuando se señalaba, pero sintió que todo había sido en vano ante la arrogante sonrisa del de ojos caobas; nunca había tastabillado durante lo dicho.

— _Credo_ que te dio un poco más que "sólo algo de apoyo".

Apretó tanto los puños como los dientes, ya no tanto por su agobiante expresión, sino más por instinto que nada. Acostumbrado a la vida relativamente fácil, jamás se había visto en alguna situación parecida; por más de que Chick lo fastidiaba constantemente cada vez que tenía oportunidad, por lo general, éste no solía pasar de bromas de pésimo gusto sobre todo lo referente a su inexperiencia y, hasta el momento, nunca le había provocado querer golpearlo… para cerrarle la boca.

—Sí, bueno… —Sin tener una concisa idea de cómo salir de aquella situación, se dio media vuelta para tratar de regresar con Doc. Quizá, a su lado, el piloto no se animaría a siquiera hablarle—. ¿No te parece que lo mejor sería hablar _sobre esto_ en otro momento?

En vez de fingir pensárselo, el italiano se limitó a alzar hombros.

—A Francesco eso no le importa —contestó serenamente, lo que no le daba buena espina al otro—. Si quieres hablarlo frente a _tuo nuovo "papà" va bene._

Incrédulo por el descaro —y el hecho de que podría hasta superar el propio—, a Lightning le tomó varios segundos más procesar lo mencionado, sobretodo cuando el castaño le guiñó el ojo cuando él amagó a irse.

—Okey… —murmuró, sintiéndose tan inquieto y ansioso como pocas veces en el pasado aunque, cuando reaccionó, se vio obligado a volverse contra él para llamarle la atención—. Momento. ¿Quién anda diciendo todo eso?

— _Cosa?_

—Esos estúpidos rumores… o como le digan en tu país —respondió, esforzándose por sonar hiriente en lo último, aunque sin llegar a conseguirlo del todo a pesar de dedicarle una despectiva mueca a juego.

— ¿Buscando problemas de vuelta, novato?

Apenas distinguió la clara voz que provenía detrás de él, el de rojo no sólo pasó por alto el hecho de haber dado un respingo instantáneo, sino que además aprovechó lo repentino de la situación para abrazar a Doc por el cuello antes de plantarle un casto y pequeño beso en los labios. Sabía que se estaba salteando parte de las normas que le había dado aquel hombre, pero había tenido el impulso de hacerlo de todos modos en ese preciso instante.

Camuflando en su fingida tos una burlona risa, Francesco vio como el rabillo del ojo como el de lentes lo regresaba a su lugar tras un leve empujón sobre los hombros. A juzgar por su expresión, no parecía estar muy contento o acostumbrado a esa demostración de afecto, ¿y qué podía ser más gracioso que ello?

Volviendo a carraspear, se mantuvo en su lugar mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Dime que tienes noticias sobre Dinoco, Doc —pidió Lightning de forma casi infantil debido a la ilusión que le hacía la idea; sólo por ello no se vio afectado ante el rechazo indirecto (o directo) que acababa de recibir, fuese notado o no—. O, al menos, dime que lograrán descalificar a Chick por una buena temporada...

Volviendo a ignorarle, el mayor sólo alzó la vista hacia el tercer involucrado, interrogándole de ese modo.

—Chick no te volverá a molestar —fue lo primero que soltó, aún sin verle por permanecer atento al italiano—; además, conseguí que Dinoco se interesara en ti, muchacho.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Eso suena demasiado increíble!

Aunque su emoción era más que evidente, ésa vez el de ojos celestes logró reprimirse antes de que Doc lo frenara con algún otro gesto que, posiblemente, lo llegase a avergonzar frente al otro piloto; lo dejó notar cuando volteó a verlo por encima del hombro, sonriéndole de forma orgullosa y de lado.

— _Congratulazioni,_ McQueen. —Con un aplauso casi sarcástico, le felicitó—. _O forse dovrei dire… Grace Kelly?_

Creyendo tener una idea de a lo que se refería, el rubio apeló a la ignorancia cuando sintió la mirada del de lentes posarse en él al mismo tiempo que Francesco sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar el momento en el que balbuceaba, tratando de excusarse con cualquier cosa que negara algunas coincidencias con aquel personaje.

Si así empezaba su magnífica noche, sin dudas tendría que prepararse más a menudo para posibles y molestos improvistos.

Además... _ni siquiera había llegado a ver a los fotógrafos de los que le había hablado Doc al principio_ ; esa tal vez era una de las cosas más injustas hasta el momento.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Finalmente hizo su aparición el último integrante del drama amoroso (?) y con ello... ya puedo empezar el drama como es debido ¬v¬7 y por ende, hacer más enredoso el lío~... sin contar el agregado de los guiños a mis absurdos headcanons BD.  
Aunque LOL, hablando de agregados... cada vez noto el pequeño detalle que, a pesar de querer mantenerme en las 1500 palabras (más o menos), cada vez el contador de Word aumenta y~ termino omitiendo partes para no hacerlo tediosamente largo —cosas con las que, para variar, ya estoy familiarizada (?—.**

 **Por la falta de tiempo tampoco pude corregirlo, so... los errores e incoherencias se deben a eso, y a un par de retos que debo cumplir ovo7, así que espero que no haya muchos por ahí mientras me encargo de otras cosas~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
